User blog:BreatheMe/You Had Me At Hello: Love Lust - Part 2
Last week on; You Had Me At Hello: Love Lust. '' ''Annie met Dylan Everett, a fellow college student, at a party, and ended up having sex with him... even though he has a bitch girlfriend, Lucy Hale. '' ''And Damian Van Zandt met a kind boy named Demetrius Joyette at the library, and ended up hooking-up with him. '' ''All's fair WHEN love IS war... ''YOU HAD ME AT HELLO: LOVE LUST - PART 2 'Annie walked into class, filled with College students with their heads in their books, Dor, Even. She only had her books in her head. All she could think about, was what she did with Dylan last night. She gave up everything, for a boy she'd known for four hours? It wasn't rape, because she wanted it. But, she can't believe she wanted it... She walked over to Dor, and sat next to her.' 'Dor looked up, and smiled.' 'Dor: Damn girl! Where yo ass been? You didn't even come back to the room last night. ''' Annie looked up to her... with redshot eyes, messed up lip gloss, and fastly-brushed-hair. '' ''Annie: Dor, I did something, SO bad last night... Dor: Oooh! What is it? She was all for gossip. '' ''Annie: I left my bra there! Shit Teacher: Okay class! '' ''He screamed, to 150 students! '' ''Teacher: Lets begin! '' ''As the teacher started class, Annie leaned into her book. '' ''WITH JENNER, EMMA AND MANNY Emma got up, and put her bra on before Jenner, Manny or Liberty saw her. She pushed a shirt over her head, and walked out of the room. As soon as she left, Liberty popped her head up and Manny and Jenner did the same thing. '' ''Liberty: Okay, she's gone! She popped out of bed, with some booty shorts on and a long flowing shorts, she unwrapped her head, to let down flowing sandy brown hair, she grabbed her converse and slipped out the window. Liberty: About to go see my boyfriend, bye! Thank god they had a terris. '' ''Liberty: YO! JAVON! CATCH ME! Liberty jumped off her terris, and screamed the whole down, to fall into her boyfriend, Javon's arms, only for them to stumble and fall to the ground. Manny looked out the window to see them scrambling up, and laughed. Manny: Ya know, I like the new badass Liberty! Jenner: Yeah, I think without her parents control, she's letting loose and being a college girl. Manny: I just hope she doesn't get to wild, Javon might go crazy and grab a knife! Jenner: Oh, Manny don't get your hopes up! Manny: No! You douche! 'She smacked him with a pillow''!'' ''Jenner: Is it because he's black?! '' ''Jenner covered his body, for Manny to him again.'' ''Manny: No! Your such an ass Jenner. You could grab a knife and kill Emma for all I know. '' ''Jenner, who was shirtles, and in his boxers, walked over to Manny, who had a T-Shirt on and some short-shorts. He grabbed her waist.'' ''Jenner: Oh you know I would never do that. '' ''Manny looked up at him, and pulled away...'' ''Manny: *GIGGLES* Yeah, I know. '' ''Meanwhile, Liberty was walking back to the Dorm to get her cellphone. '' ''Jenner: Has anyone ever told you, you're gorgeous? Manny?'' ''Manny: Yeah, the first time a guy really told me that, I ended up getting pregnant, at 14!'' ''Jenner: Oh, that's in the past!'' ''Manny: Yeah but it... It, still happened. And, it's haunting. '' ''Manny had a dramatic change of tone, when she thought about all the things she did; Having sex with Craig while he was still with Ashley, getting pregnant and having an abortion...'' ''All of a sudden, Jenner kissed Manny. Manny's eyes widened! She pushed him off of her.'' ''Manny: JENNER!'' ''Jenner looked at her as if he just killed a cat.'' ''Jenner: Please don't tell Emma!'' ''Manny: I can't keep this from my bestfriend...'' ''Liberty: Well this is awkward.'' ''Manny and Jenner sharply turned their hands to Liberty who was just standing there in the doorway.'' ''Manny: Liberty, I thought you were with your boyfriend?'' ''Liberty: I... came back to get my phone.'' ''She lifted her pink iPhone with a purple Ferrari case on it. '' ''Jenner: Dammit... '' ''Jenner paced around the room.'' ''Manny: Lib, it wasn't what you thought.'' ''Liberty walked over to Manny.'' ''Liberty: I hope not. Manny you know better. '' ''Manny: You got your nervess!'' ''Liberty: Thats what I'm saying. I did it, why would you?'' ''Manny: I didn't do anything! Jenner, kissed me.'' ''Liberty: You have to tell her Jenner. '' Jenner: What? No! I didn't even mean to! Liberty: Well if you don't... Manny: Liberty, no. Liberty: I will. ''Jenner ran over to her.'' ''Jenner: Please! Don't tell her! '' ''He said, while holding her arm.'' ''Liberty: Move! Jenner! This has happened to her before, this shouldn't happen again! She doesn't deserve this.'' ''Manny: But it's not what you think!'' ''Liberty: It doesn't matter. Jenner, I know you. I see the way you look at her sometimes...'' ''Manny: What are you talking about?'' ''Jenner: Yeah? What are you talking about? '' ''Liberty: I see the way you, Gaze, at Manny.'' ''Jenner: Like, the way you gazed at your dead boyfriend before he ever liked you?'' ''Liberty walke over to Jenner, and slapped the shit out of him!'' ''Liberty: Don't you, EVER! Talk about James Tiberius Yorke. '' ''Manny looked at Jenner and shook her head.'' ''Manny: Wow Jenner... Liberty, ignore him.'' ''Liberty: I will never forgive you for that.'' ''Jenner got up off his bed, and walked over to her, and hugged her.'' ''Jenner: I'm sorry.'' ''She pushed him off of her.'' ''Liberty: DON'T TOUCH ME!'' ''Jenner: Dammit! I said I'm sorry!'' ''Liberty: Sorry, doesn't cut it.'' ''Liberty began to walk away, but Manny pulled her back.'' ''Manny: Liberty, I said ignore him... where are you going?'' ''Liberty: You know where Manny, you know where.'' ''Manny: Liberty, you can't tell Emma...'' ''Liberty: I have to Manny...'' ''Liberty got away from Manny's grip and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. '' ''Manny turned around to Jenner with tears in her eyes.'' ''Manny: LOOK WHAT YOU DID JENNER! YOU FUCKED UP MY FRIENDSHIP WITH EMMA BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOUR CHEATING, PERVERTED ASS MIND FROM BEING A BITCH AND KISSING ME!'' ''She threw a book at him.'' ''Manny: I HATE YOU!'' ''She ran out of the room, while grabbing a pack of cigarettes. '' OUTSIDE ''She walked around the wall, to where, surprisingly, no one was there. She took out a cigarette and lit it, took a puff, and blew it, all chill.'' He's such a bitch... This could ruin my friendship with Emma. Damn, I didn't even do anything though. Jenner, kissed ME. Oh, this is so fucked up! ''She took about 9 puffs while thinking that. '' ''Michael Brody, then came over. Michael Brody, is a sunkissed 19-year-old boy, who is 6' 1" with charcol brown hair, perfect teeth and cute, pink lips, along with the perfect toned body.'' ''Michael Brody: I didn't know you smoked.'' ''Manny looked over to him, and smiled. She was basically in love with Michael Brody! '' ''Manny: Only when I'm upset. '' ''Michael Brody: Oh, well what are you upset about?'' ''Michael Brody (who of course, liked to be called by his full name) took the Cigarette out of Manny's hand and took a puff.'' ''Manny: My bestfriends' boyfriend kissed me. '' ''Michael Brody: Oh, thats fucked up. '' ''Manny: Yeah, it is.'' ''She couldn't help but smile.'' ''Manny: I didn't know you smoked either. '' ''She snatched the cigarette away from him, mid-puff.'' ''Michael Brody: There's a lot of things you don't know about me. *GIGGLES AND SMILES*'' ''Manny giggles also.'' ''Michael Brody: So, Manny? That short for something?'' ''Manny: Oooooh no!'' Manny walks away. Michael Brody follows her. Michael Brody: What? I just want to know if its short for something! ''Manny: Yeah, that question brings back a lot of memories. '' ''Michael Brody, gentley grabs her, looking into her eyes, they felt a connection...'' ''Michael Brody: C'mon, whats it short for?'' ''Manny gave in, and told him.'' ''Manny: Manuella. Manuella Santos, is my name. '' ''Michael smiled. '' ''Michael Brody: I Like that! Its cool. '''So, are you really engaged? '' Manny: Well... no. Not anymore. Right before I came, I called the Engagement. Michael Brody: Why? Manny: Because... I don't think we were a fit anymore. '' ''Michael Brody: So, I'm guessing he won't care... if i do this. '' ''Michael leaned in and kissed Manny. She dropped the Cigarette and passionately kissed him, grabbing his butt. ''WITH DAMIAN AND DEMETRIUS 'Damian, couldn't help but think about what him and Demetrius did last night. He'd known him for 4 hours, well if you can that 10 minute argument they had in class one day, they'd only known eachother for 4 hours and 10 minutes. They didn't have sex... but they sure as hell got naked. He could't help but wonder; '''Am I gay? No... I, can't be. I just can't. '' 'Demetrius then walked into the lounge, to see Damian deep in thought. He smiled at him. ''' Demetrius: Hey... Damian got up, and began to walk away, quickly. Trying to avoid Demetrius. Demetrius: Wait! Damian: I'm not gay! Demetrius: Neither am I! Damian: Then why the hell did we hook-up last night?! Demetrius: I... Look, I really don't know. Damian: How could you not know! Demetrius: Uh... How could you not? Damian: Dude, you... you kissed me! Demetrius: You said you liked it. Damian: I was taken over by the... sparks. Demetrius: So, you felt sparks? Damian paced the room. Thank god it was empty. Demetrius: Listen dude, I don't know what happened... but, I gotta say... I liked it. Damian: STOP! JUST STOP! Demetrius: What? Are you homophobic or something? '' ''Damian: What? No, of course not. I just never thought I would like boys. Demetrius: So, you like me? Damian squinted his eyes, thinking; That isn't the point!!... cutie.'' ''Damian: I don't know. Demetrius: Lets just, talk about this dude. '' ''Demetrius sat down on the couch, and patted next to him. '' ''Damian: Leave me alone... '' ''Damian began to walk away. Demetriuus got up, and ran over, confused. '' ''Demetrius: What?! Damian: Just... Stay away from me! (Runs away from him) Demetrius: Wait! Damian was too far, for Demetrius to run after him. He sighed, sat down on the couch, then laid on it, putting his hands on his eyes. '' ''IN DYLAN'S ROOM Dylan had been woke for probably, 20 minutes, but was laying in bed, hoping he wasn't really woke. But, all he could think about was last night. Well, he may have not known Annie like he wanted to, but it was great... right? It wasn't his first time, just different. '' ''KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! '' ''Lucy knocked on his door outside. IN THE HALLWAY Lucy: Baby! Open the door! '' ''BACK IN THE ROOM Dylan flipped off the covers, and got up, naked. He picked up his Underwear off of the floor, and pulled them on and walked over to the door... but... he didn't notice, Annie's bra under his underwear. '' ''Lucy: Hi baby! '' ''She kissed, and grabbed his butt. She pulled away and smiled at him... Dylan: What is it? He said, smiling, his little cute smile. '' ''Lucy lifts up a little gold bag. Dylan smiled again, rolling his eyes, and took the bag. He tangled through the wrapping paper, to dig out a Swarvoski watch. '' ''Dylan: Wow... a watch. '' ''Lucy smiled. Lucy: Yeah... Swarvoski. To make up for our fight we had last night. Dylan: Baby, you gotta stop. '' ''Lucy: What? '' ''Dylan: You have to stop getting me presents... just to, make up for what happens between us. That's not a real relationship! Lucy: Real relation-... Lucy stops in mid-sentence... and notices... what? is that a... BRA? Lucy: Whose bra is this?! Dylan turned around... and his eyes widened! SHIT! She left her bra here!! '''He thought. '' '''''Dylan: It... it... it must be yours! Lucy picked up the white lace bra, off of the floor. Lucy: It's not! if you are sleeping with some skank I will whoop her ass! Dylan: Baby! Baby! Calm down, it's nothing. '' ''Lucy then slapped Dylan. His head flew to the side, and cupped his face with his hands, rubbing his cheek. Dylan: What the hell? Lucy: Dylan, whose bra is this? Dylan: It's!... '' ''Should I do it? Should I tell her its Annie? Fuck no... I can't tell her me and Annie had sex last night... shit. '' ''Dylan: Annie's... Lucy: Annie? That hoe you were talking to last night? Why, is her filthy. White. Lace. Bra. In your room? Dylan: It's not filthy... He said underbreath. Lucy: Hello? Dylan: She came over here last night, and tried to have sex with me. She thought, showing me her boobs would get me to have sex with her.... Damn, thats the biggest lie i ever told. Lucy: That's what happened? '' ''Dylan: Yeah... Lucy: Dylan? Dylan: What? Lucy: Today. You, are going to go up to that bitch and tell her to back off. Or my first will be in her boobs. Alright? Dylan: Yeah... ''WITH DEMETRIUS, DREW AND BIANCA 'Demetrius, Drew and Bianca are sitting in the lounge. They're the only ones in their. Bianca and Drew are stunned by Demetrius hook-up with Damian last night.' 'Bianca: So, you were making out with a dude?' 'Demetrius: I was naked... and making out with a dude...' 'Bianca: *SCOFFS* I wonder what fag this is...' 'Demetrius gets up.' 'Demetrius: Don't talk about him like that!' 'Bianca: Oh... sorry. ''' Drew got up from laying down. Drew: Whats his name dude? Demetrius: His name is Damian. '' ''Drew: So, you like him? Demetrius: Yah... I mean, we talked for four hours, and in those four hours he told me everything about him, and I felt like I'd known him for years. You know? '' ''Drew: Wow... yeah. Bianca: Go after him then. Demetrius: What? Bianca: Go! Go after the boy you like! Pretend like its a movie or something. Demetrius: This isn't Brokeback Mountain, Bianca. Bianca: No one said it had to be fucking Brokeback Mountain. Just go after the boy you like, Demetrius. Doesn't necessarily mean your gay... Just, means your expereminting. Isn't that what college is for? '' Demetrius: I guess your right! I gotta go! ''Demetrius gets up and runs out of the Lounge. '' ''Bianca: Eh, Drew? Drew: Yeah? Bianca: Got any weed? Drew: Nope. Bianca scoffs. '' ''Bianca: What?! I gave you some! Drew: Yeah, but i smoked it all up. Bianca: You were supposed to save some for ME you ASS! She hits his arm. '' ''Drew: Come here... Bianca: What? '' ''Drew pulls Bianca on top of her, and they start to makeout. He grabs her butt. '' ''Bianca: *GIGGLES* Drew! ''IN THE OTHER LOUNGE 'Annie sat in the other Lounge by herself. Dor then came in, she had been looking for her for nearly an hour.' 'Dor: Damn! There you are girl.' 'Annie: Oh, Hi Dor.' 'Dor went over and sat on the floor, beside Annie, who sitting on the couch.' 'Dor: OK Girl, what did you that was SOOOO bad? ''' Dor asked, cheesing. '' ''Dor: Come on Annie! I need the juicy gossip!! Annie: It was really bad Dor... Dor: I bet it was! Was it naught Annie?! She asked, in a little sexy voice, while grabbing her boobs. Dor: OH! ANNIE! WAS IT NAUGHTY?! OOOOH! Annie smacked Dor's arms. Annie: Im serious. Dor, removed her tight grip from her boobs, and got a little serious herself. Dor: Damn... you didn't rob a corner store did you? Annie: What? No. Dor: Then what is it Annie? Knowing you, you couldn't have done something that crazy! Annie: I had sex. Dor got up off of her knees, and screamed. Dor: YOU FINALLY LOST THE V-CARD?! AYYY! SHAKE DAT ASS BITCH! SHAKE DAT ASS! SHAKE DAT ASS! AY! Annie then smacked her butt while she was twerking. '' ''Annie: No No No! I had sex, with a boy who has a girlfriend. Dor: So, you had sex with a boy that has a girlfriend already? That's pretty scandalous. '' ''Annie: I had only known him for four hours Dor... Annie begins to cry. '' ''Annie: I knew him for, four fucking hours and I gave him my virginity! '' ''Dor: You didn't have to! Why? '' ''Annie: You said I have to liiiive! She said through sobs. Dor: Sweety, I didn't mean it like that. Annie: Yeah, thanks a lot. Whatever. Dor got up from consoling Annie. Dor: Bitch, who the hell are you talking to? Thanks a lot? Are you trying to blame me for your stupidity? Annie: You have a lot to blame for! With the 'You need to live Annie! You need to LIVE!' Bullshit. '' ''Dor: I meant shaking that ass and getting tipsy a little! Not fucking some guy you knew for twelve damn minutes. Annie: Don't get all Tara Thornton on me. Dor: Are you saying that because I'm black? Annie: What? No. '' ''Dor: Then what the hell are you talking about? '' ''Annie: Its just, you messed up my could-have-been relationship with him, and with myself? Dor: So... you're going on his side? '' ''Annie: Yeah I am! Dor: What the fuck! Are you kidding me? Annie: You wouldn't know how I feel anyway. Dor: What is that supposed to mean? '' ''Annie: We all know no one really loves you. Dor walks over to Annie and slaps her. Dor: You BITCH! Annie: (crying) You have NO idea what I'm going through! You've never felt like this! Dor: If you're going to throw away our friendship over a boy... Goodbye. I'm about to go Twerk. '' ''Dor storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her... only for Dylan to come in. '' ''Dylan: Hey. Annie: Dylan... Hi, I-'' ''Dylan: We can't see eachother anymore. Annie looks at him, and gets off of the couch, and walks up to Dylan. Annie: What? (Crying) Say it again Dylan! Cause I didn't hear you! '' ''Dylan: I said... we can't see eachother anymore. Annie: What the hell why not?! Dylan: Because Annie! Because. Annie: I need a damn reason. Dylan: We can't talk anymore! Annie: After I give you my virginity?! Dylan walks up to her face. Dylan: I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO! Annie: No, you wanted me to. '' ''Dylan tries to hug her, but she pushes him off. Dylan: Annie, I'm s--'' Annie slaps him. He cups his face again... and looks up at her, with his puppy dog eyes. ''Dylan: Annie, pl--'' ''Annie: JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!! Dylan shakes at how loud she scremed, and runs off. Leaving Annie to cry... ''WITH ANNIE ''Annie walks up to a Doormroom Door, and knocks on it. A few moments later, Damian answers it. He smiles at her. Damian: Annie! *SMILES* He notices she's crying. Damian: Whats the matter? Annie: I really need my bestfriend right now... Damian smiles... ''LATER 'Annie and Damian sit under a Tree, looking up at the stars, and eating green Grapes and Strawberryies.' ''Annie: I didn't know you were gay! *GIGGLES* Damian: I'm not gay! '' ''Damian replies while throwing a small grape into my mouth. Annie: Compared to me, you got it easy. '' ''Damian: Not that much easier... Annie looks over to Damian, and smiles. '' ''Annie: I miss this... just being friends, and hanging out. *SMILES* Damian: Yeah, me too. We don't get to do it much... Annie: Yeah, we're to busy dealing with our f'd up lives. '' ''Damian: College is harder than I thought, your broke, lonely, confused... Annie just sits there and sighs. '' ''Damian: Are we cursed or something? '' ''Annie: *SIGHS AND LEANS HER HEAD ON DAMIAN'S SHOULDER* I don't even know! '' ''Annie grabs a Grape and tries to throw it in her mouth, missing greatly. Damian laughs. Annie: Don't laugh! I tried! ''IN THE LOUNGE ''Emma sat on the couch, alone in the Lounge, studying... when Liberty comes in, all tired. Emma notices Liberty, and smiles at her. Emma: Oh, hey Lib! What's up? Liberty: *PANTING* I need to talk to you... ''Next Week: 'Next week on, You Had Me At Hello: Love Lust' 'Emma: '(slaps Jenner) You're a pig!'' WITH MANNY AND EMMA Manny:' Em, I didn't do anything. ''Emma: You promise?'' Relationships end... Jenner: '''Em, I'm sorry! ''Emma: No, you are not!'' Relationships start... ''Demetrius: I really like you...'' ''Damian: I... like you too.'' (They passionately kiss) WITH LIBERTY (Liberty walks up to a girl outside) ''Liberty: Hi, have you seen my cousin Damian Van Zandt?'' ''Person: Yeah! He's around the corner over there! *SMILES*'' ''Liberty:' Thanks! (Liberty walks around the corner to see Damian and Demetrius making out). ''Liberty: Why does this keep happening to me?'' Memory lane... Liberty: '''I'm leaving. ''Damian: What? Why?'' ''Liberty: Cause I have to...'' Isn't always great... (SCENE CHANGE) *FLASHBACK* Liberty runs up to a nearly dead J.T. and sees his stab wound. ''Liberty: Somebody help! PLEASE!'' (SCENE CHANGE) ''Liberty: '''(crying) Hi '''J.T. Forgiving isn't that easy... WITH ANNIE AND DOR Annie: '''Why won't you forgive me? ''Dor: Cause your a bitch!'' '''Annie: ''Dor...'' Risks are taken... WITH DAMIAN, DEMETRIUS, DREW AND BIANCA Bianca: '''You wanna get high?... four bucks a hit. (Damian looks at Demetrius) ''Damian: Have you ever done it?'' ''Demetrius: (Shrugs) A few times...'' *DAMIAN LOOKS AT THE WEED...* Actions are questioned... ''Annie: You did drugs?'' ''Damian:' Just for one night... and Enemies will be made... WITH JANELEAH AND DEMETRIUS Janeleah: '''Hi! I'm Janeleah! ''Demetrius:' Hi... (SCENE CHANGE) WITH DAMIAN AND JANELEAH ''Damian: '''I want YOU, to leave, MY boyfriend alone. '' ''Janeleah:' Do you know, who I am? Damian: '''You're a slut. ''Janeleah: I'm, a boyfriend stealer. I steal boyfriends from girls... *LOOKS DAMIAN UP AND DOWN* and Fags. *WALKS AWAY*'' ''Emma: Who is that bitch?'' ''Damian:' I don't know... Which unleashes the worst... (SCENE CHANGE) Janeleah: '''Hi! I'm Janeleah! ''Drew: Hi...'' (SCENE CHANGE) WITH MARISOL, JANELEAH AND BIANCA ''Bianca:' I want you, to leave him alone. NOW. ''Janeleah: You won't do shit! '' (Bianca runs up to Janeleah with her fist in the air) ''Bianca: Bitch, I will knock you out!'' (Marisol steps inbetween) ''Marisol: Guys!'' NEXT TIME ON You Had Me At Hello: Love Lust. Category:Blog posts